


𝙰𝚗 𝙾𝚞𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝙿𝚊𝚛𝚔

by JoongieMuffin



Series: Small ATEEZ oneshots I write when I'm bored [15]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Choi San, Age Play Caregiver Jeong Yunho, Age Play Caregiver Kang Yeosang, Age Play Caregiver Song Mingi, Age Play Little Choi Jongho, Age Play Little Jung Wooyoung, Age Play Little Kim Hongjoong, Age Play Little Park Seonghwa, Cute, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28261191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoongieMuffin/pseuds/JoongieMuffin
Summary: The ATEEZ family go out to the park!! 🥰
Relationships: Everyone & Everyone
Series: Small ATEEZ oneshots I write when I'm bored [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912402
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	𝙰𝚗 𝙾𝚞𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝙿𝚊𝚛𝚔

"Push, push!" Wooyoung cried out, laughing as he went soaring through the air. It was Mingi that was pushing him on the swing, laughing along with the little. 

Today they were at the park. It was a little cold, but that didn't stop them. Especially since they were off schedule for the rest of the year. They came all together, the littles: Seonghwa, Hongjoong, Wooyoung and Jongho. Then the rest were the caregivers.

"Tag!" Seonghwa shouted, tapping Jongho then running away as he laughed. Jongho, who was desperately trying to get away from the older little, cried out in frustration but ran full speed towards the other. 

The two were enjoying a game of tag, along with Yunho and San. Both caregivers made sure to make their pace slow for the littles to have somewhat of an advantage in the game.

Hongjoong and Yeosang were just chilling on the picnic blanket that they brought along so they could sit down and eat. They were planning to have lunch out, hopefully at McDonald's as it was the little's favourite. But they couldn't sit inside because of Covid restrictions. 

Back with Jongho, the boy was becoming increasingly frustrated with not being able to catch up with Seonghwa, so he whined and flopped down onto his bottom with a huff. 

"Let's go for lunch, everyone!" San called out, gaining the attention of everyone. Wooyoung immediately jumped off the swing, much to Mingi's dismay. San sat down on the blanket that sat Yeosang and Hongjoong, lifting the little ones head onto his lap. 

Everyone quickly followed him, all squeezing onto the mat as well. "Where are we going to eat?" He cheekily questioned. 

Yunho, who was sat next to him decided to mess with them all. "Hmm, I think the cafe down the road is open, we can go there,"

All the littles whined, not liking the idea of that. "Bu' you said we go to MacDonalds," Wooyoung whined out, being loud as usual. Jongho nodded, giving his appa the grumpiest face he could. Seonghwa flopped onto his back, showing his frustration with a sound of complaint. 

"We MaDonas," Hongjoong babbled out, drool dribbling out of his mouth and onto San's jeans.

"Okay, fine. You guys win, we'll go to MacDonalds," San said, laughing at the little's actions. 

"Mingi and I will go and get it though because we can't sit in there," He continued, "So, stay here with dadas and we'll be back soon," With that, they left.

Yunho turned to them, "Who wants to play catch?" When he got three positive responses, he turned to his fellow caregiver, "Will you be okay by yourself?"

Yeosang nodded, looking down at the boy that now had his head on his lap then looked back up, offering a smile to the taller, "It should be you that you're worried about. Someone's going to end up hurt, and San wouldn't be happy," 

As the main person for the littles, San was widely protective over the four boys, would go to hell and back for them. Would even fight anyone who dared look at them in a weird way. 

Yunho smiled, shrugging as he got up, followed by the wild littles. "I don't care, the wait would be boring for them," He said, leading them away. 

It was going fine until Jongho was tagged. As the third youngest little, he found it rather difficult to co-ordinate his movements and thoughts. Which meant that he was at a disadvantage. Everyone would always be two steps ahead of him, which was no fair if you asked him. 

"Swow down!" He complained, running after Wooyoung. Then, it happened. Without him knowing, he tripped over a rock that was securely stuck in the ground, landing on his face. 

It happened so quickly that he didn't even register it, only feeling it when he got lifted into Yunho's arms. 

"Appa!" He cried out, holding tightly onto his appa's shoulders. He felt Yeosang behind him, gently rubbing his back in soothing motions. 

"Shh, kiddo, you're okay, baby," They reassured. It took a couple of minutes for the boy to calm down, he was rather distraught at the fact he fell. Moreso than the fact that he had a little cut on his hand. Luckily, his trousers protected him from getting any grazed knees, and the small cut on his hand was the only damage. 

"Appa, I's okay?" He questioned, looking up into Yunho's guilt-filled eyes. The male nodded, wiping away the boy's tears just as the other two caregivers walked over with the food. 

Jongho turned, noticing their return, "Food!" He cried out, forgetting all about his fall. Yunho looked as if he had whiplash, confused about the boy's actions.

"Appa, can we's eat now?" He asked, wriggling out of the hold, "Yeah," Yunho said, still confused at everything. 

"It's fine, Yunnie hyung," Came the voice of San as he dished everything up for them, handing over the boxes of chicken nuggets to the littles and Yeosang, handing the burgers over to the rest. Then he handed out the chips, as well as small ketchup packets and drinking. Yeosang had to take the caps off of the two youngest's drinks, so they didn't do as their older brothers and bite it off, as they were both prone to chocking on small things. 

"It's fine," Yunho said, watching everyone tuck into their food, scoffing as he smiled and thought of the past 5 minutes.


End file.
